Starless Nights filled with Colorless Dreams
by SleekBlanBoys
Summary: When Gavin experiences Love at First Sight, all he gets in return is the biggest tragedy of his life. Will the one he loves be able to help him or is it all downhill from here? One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Life vs. Love**

My name is Gavin Chase. I'm sixteen years old and my best friend's name is Nick Lucas. My dad got laid off about three months ago and now I'm on a plane to hell. Arizona.

I had my laptop sitting on my lap, typing 'I miss you' messages to Nick. We had left New York City a little over a hour ago and I was already missing him. My mother was in the seat next to me, flipping through a magazine while my father sat beside her, fast asleep.

I knew it was for our best interest to move to Arizona but, I didn't want to move away from my friends. I was going to be the new kid again, just like third grade. That was the worst year of my life until I met Nick. But, I knew I wasn't going to meet anyone like him in Arizona. Thank goodness I have my surfboard, though. We would be moving to the coast so I could go to the beach everyday. Sitting in the sand, enjoying the sun, watching the occasional hot girl pass by. I guess there were good things about Arizona but, I didn't want to think about those things. I wanted to go back home and I wanted to go now.

Home. This wasn't anything like home. Sure I had a pretty decent sized room and a big window that looked out onto the beach but, this isn't and never will be my real home. My real home is back in New York at Addison park, playing football with Nick and his brothers or just sitting on the swings, talking. _Wow, I miss them._

I pushed open my big window and sat down on the window seat, letting the beach air ruffle my hair. I folded my arms on the sill and rested my chin on them, staring out onto the clear blue water. I would have loved to run out the back door, pick up my sacred surfboard and run out into the water but, I was grounded. I know it's kind of pathetic that I get grounded on my first day in my new home but, when you scream all the way to the airport, it usually doesn't turn out in your favor.

After an hour or so of staring out at the beach, my eyelids were slowly starting to close. The heat from the sun caressed my eyelids, whispering to them to fall closed. My head fell over, using my forearm as a pillow. I took one last glance at the crashing waves before falling into a much needed sleep.

"JAKE!" I was jerked awake by a girls shriek. Three teens were running around on the beach just outside my window. There were two boys and one girl.

"JACOB! GIVE ME THAT!" she yelled, to a boy who was running ahead of her with what looked like a purse in his hands. He had short brown hair and was only wearing a pair of turquoise swim trunks with white palm trees. From what I could see, he was totally ripped. He looked about my age but, he had the most amazing abs I have ever seen.

"Jake! Toss it!" the other boy yelled. Jake spun around, running backwards, and threw the purse to his raven haired friend.

"Guys, this isn't funny!" the girl argued, running back and forth between the boys. Then, the most breath taking laugh came from Jake. I had never heard something so joyful and happy. I can't believe I'm saying this but, I thought it was incredibly cute. _Gavin, what are you thinking? You're not gay!_

But, there was that laugh again, it brought a smile to my face. Heck with the stupid voice in my head, I loved this boy's laugh! _You don't know what you're saying, you idiot! You can't like another boy's laugh! That's gay, gay, gay, You Fag!_

I slapped my hand to my forehead, temporarily stopping the bitch in my head. So what if I liked his laugh? Maybe I was gay but, so? I knew just what to do at a time like this. Call Nick.

"Gav!" Nick cheered.

"Hey, Nick!" I smiled.

"How's Arizona?" he asked but, I could tell he didn't want to know.

"It's alright, I guess. I miss you, though."

"I miss you too, man." he said, sadly.

"Look, I need to tell you something." I said, nervously.

"Tell away."

"Well…Nick, I…I think I'm gay."

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know, Nick. There is this guy here and he is like really cute, I guess."

"Well, whoever you are I will always love you, Gav!"

"God, I love you, Nick. No wonder you're my best friend." Nick laughed.

"So, who's the dude?"

"Um…well his name is Jake." I shrugged.

"And?" he pushed.

"Well…that's all I know."

"Huh?" he laughed.

"Him and his friends were running around on the beach, I just saw them."

"Wow, Love at first sight." he cooed.

"Shut Up!" I yelled, making Nick laugh.

"I'm kidding." he chuckled.

"Nick! Get off the phone! I have to call Vicki!" I could here Joe yell.

"Ugh, I got to go, Gav. Joe and his dumb girlfriend have to talk each other off." he sighed.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later." I laughed.

"See ya."

"Bye, Nick." I said, closing my cell phone. Nick can always make things better. I feel so much better about liking Jake, knowing that Nick wouldn't care what orientation I am. For the rest of the night, I unpacked the two dozen boxes scattered around my new room.

"Gavy." I could hear my mother coo. "Gavin, honey?" she whispered, rubbing my shoulder. I simply groaned and rolled onto my back.

"Hi, Mommy." I husked, rubbing my eyes. The sun was shinning bright through my window, making me cringe as I opened my eyes.

"How'd you fall asleep on the floor, honey?" she asked, putting her hands under my armpits and pulling me into a sitting position.

"I was unpacking." I sighed, as she ran a hand through my hair.

"Well, I hope you're awake because your father and I are letting you go down to the beach today." she smiled.

"Really?" I asked, excitedly, completely awake now.

"Yep, now hurry up and get ready. I will have breakfast done in a few minutes."

"Thanks Mom." I smiled, pulling her into a hug.

"You're welcome, sweetie." she said, pulling out of the hug and walking from my room. I sprung up from the floor and ran to my closet, ripping out a pair of purple swim trunks. I quickly changed into them and ran from my room. I sprinted into the kitchen, snatched a piece of toast from the counter and pushed through the back door. I stuffed the piece of buttered toast in my mouth and pulled open the door to our shed. I quickly got my board down from the rack and ran out the door, sprinting to the beach. I ran straight into the clear water, making it splash high, getting myself wet. I threw my board out in front of me and pushed onto it, gliding out onto the water. I plunged each arm, one at a time, into the cold water, pushing further out into the ocean. Once I was far enough out and the waves were slowly rolling under me, I sat up and took the bread from my mouth, ripping a piece off and stuffing it in my mouth. I slowly ate my breakfast, watching the waves as I did so.

* * *

**Reviews make me smile! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I will continue soon!**

**~Sleek Blan~**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two! There is a lot of character intro in this chapter so, it isn't very exciting but, understanding the characters and their personalities is always important! I hope you enjoy! Please Review!**

**

* * *

**

**Life vs. Love**

It's official. The Pacific Ocean is the greatest place to be. I've been on the water for at least four hours, non-stop surf. The beaches were starting to fill up, now that it neared 3 o'clock but, that wasn't stopping me. I rocked on the water, watching the new waves building out in the ocean, waiting for the perfect one. Then, I heard a girl shriek, making me jump. I spun around to see the same girl who was chasing Jake yesterday, flailing around in the water. Then, she plunged under the water, causing me to lose sight of her. I stared at the spot where she disappeared for a good thirty seconds before the raven haired boy popped out of the water. The girl came up only seconds after, breathing heavily, making the raven haired boy laugh. The last thing I saw was the girl slapping him on the arm before a wave picked up my board, pushing me with it. I quickly laid down on my board and plunged my arms into the water, hoping I wouldn't lose control. When I got a good distance ahead of the wave, I stood up and wobbled a bit before I caught my balance. Knowing I was alright, I steered my board towards the girl and the raven haired boy to see that they were making out. The boy's hands were raking through her hair and her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck.

"No PDA!" came a call from what sounded like a megaphone. I turned my gaze from the two to see Jake sitting atop the lifeguard post, a megaphone in hand, laughing to himself. I stared in disbelief as he threw his head back, laughing uncontrollably. I never would have guessed that Jake would be the beach lifeguard. Then, my body lurked forward, sending me into the air and gravity kicking me into the water, the wave slamming down on top of me. _How could I be so stupid? I wasn't watching where I was going!_

Just as I pulled myself to the surface, another wave crashed down on top of me sending me somersaulting through the water. My body slammed into something hard, causing a domino affect, sending my head into the same hard surface. The air escaped from my lungs as I slipped into unconsciousness.

I began to hear garbled voices, coming from every direction. A weight was pressing down on my stomach and something soft was resting under my head. Then, I felt something press down on my lips, sending five puffs of air down my throat, filling my lungs. The garbled voices became clearer as my mind seemed to drain of water. Then, my eyes were wide and I was choking on water that had rushed up my throat. I was rolled onto my side as the water shot out of my mouth and onto the white sand beside me. When my coughing calmed, I laid back down and stared upwards and into the eyes of my savior, Jake. I stared in shock at the one who sent me under water, who in the end, saved my life. His wet hair, draped in front of his eyes as he looked down at me.

"Are you alright?" his angel like voice, spoke.

"I think so." I rasped, as Jake brought a hand to my face. My breath hitched in my throat as his hand brushed my hair out of my face.

"T-Thank you for saving me." I husked.

"Anytime." Jake smiled, standing up and offering me his hand. I gladly took it and he helped me to my feet.

"Where's my board?" I asked, looking around. Jake brought a hand to my shoulder and turned me in the direction of his post.

"Come with me." he said, pressing his hand to my back. As we neared his post, I spotted two halves of a surfboard lying beside it.

"Oh no." I whispered.

"I'm sorry, man. It's destroyed." Jake said, patting my back. As I bent down to pick up my board, Jake climbed his post. Then, I heard a loud, high pitched whistle being blown.

"Breezy! Adam! Get over here!" Jake yelled, to the two who were lying in the sand, attached at the lips, just a few yards away. As Jake descended from his post, the girl and raven haired boy came running towards us.

"Hey Allen!" the raven haired boy laughed.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Jake smiled, shoving the boy.

"Hey, who's this, Jakey?" the girl asked, raising her eyebrows and folding her arms across her chest.

"Oh, this is um-"

"Gavin. Gavin Chase." I interrupted.

"Hi, Gavin. I'm Brea. But, you can call me Breezy." she smiled, holding out her hand. I kindly shook it and looked to Jake, who was staring at me.

"Hey, Chase. Adam's the name." the raven haired boy said, nodding his head.

"Stop trying to be cool." Jake laughed, shoving Adam.

"So, I haven't seen you around here. Where do you live?" Breezy asked.

"Oh, well I just moved here yesterday. We moved here from New York." I explained, fiddling with the tie on my swim trunks.

"Wow, that's far. Well, I appoint myself your first official friend." she smiled, standing a little taller.

"Thanks." I laughed.

"Eh…Yankee huh?" Adam scoffed, making Jake shove him again.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"He's trying to be cool again." Breezy smirked, shivering slightly.

"Babe, do you want your towel?" Adam asked, looking concerned.

"Sure." she smiled back at him. Adam took off towards the water as Breezy stared after him.

"So, Gavin. Got any plans tonight?" Jake asked, making my heart jump.

"W-Well I have to finish unpacking." I answered, turning my gaze back to him.

"Oh, that's too bad. We were going to the fair tonight but, maybe another time."

"Yeah, maybe." I smiled, feeling my cheeks turn red.

"So, Chase," Adam said, trotting back to us. "Got a special someone in your life?" he asked, smirking at Jake, who punched him in the shoulder.

"Umm…No." I answered, shyly, as Adam wrapped the towel around Breezy's shoulders.

"Well, that's alright, I mean Mr. Jake here doesn't either."

"Why are you bringing our person lives into this?" Jake asked, staring at his friend.

"Come on, Jake," Adam said, placing a hand on Jake's shoulder. "You know you're a homo. I'm just spreading the word." Adam said, making Jake turn red as a tomato.

"This isn't global warming, Adam. You don't need to raise awareness." Jake said, staring at the sand at his feet.

"Oh, Babe, be nice. You know Jakey doesn't like talking about it." Breezy said, wrapping her arms around Adam's waist.

"You know what, guys? I've got to be heading home. I'll see you around." I said, turning away from them. "Oh, and Jake?" I asked, turning around.

"Hmm?" he asked, his gaze meeting mine.

"Thanks for saving me. I owe you." I smiled, before taking off down the beach. I heard laughs coming from Adam as I sprinted two houses down. I placed my broken board back in the shed and locked the doors. I took one last look at the three teens before I walked back into my new home, butterflies overwhelming my stomach.

* * *

**Reviews mean the world!! **

**~Sleek Blan~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Life vs. Love**

Two days later…

I gently woke to the sweet sound of the waves crashing on shore, just outside my window. I pulled myself into a sitting position, immediately looking out my window. No one was on the beach yet so, I could see the slapping of fins against the surface of the water. One of these days, I would like to get up early and sit out on the ocean and wait until the dolphins came, splashing around me. I tore my gaze away from the waves to look around my room. There were only two boxes left to unpack but, everything else was put into its place.

"Gavin? Are you awake, sweetheart?" I heard my mom call from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm up." I called back, rolling out of bed. I walked up to the mirror, that I have yet to hang on the wall, and fixed my blonde hair before walking from my room. I walked down the hall to the smell of fresh toast and the sound of my mother humming.

"Good morning, Mom." I said, yawning.

"Hi, sweetie. Breakfast will be ready in a few," she said, as she placed a bowl of fruit down on the counter. "Will you get the mail for me, Hun?"

"Sure." I nodded, turning on my heel and heading for the front door. I stepped out onto the porch and took in a deep breath of sea air before striding out to the mail box. I pulled out the three letters and then closed the door to the box.

"Gavin!" someone called as I bent down to pick up the newspaper. I turned around to see Jake jogging in my direction. His only article of clothing was a pair of blue basketball shorts and the sweat that glistened on his bare chest.

"Hey, man! How are you?" he smiled, pulling the ear buds of his mp3 player from his ears.

"I-I'm alright." I smiled back. _I hope he didn't hear me stutter._

"Just got up?" he chuckled, looking me up and down. I looked down at my white beater and my plaid pajama pants and laughed.

"Yeah." I blushed, feeling my hands begin to sweat. "How are you?"

"I'm good," he said, taking a deep breath. "I just ran three miles so, I'm feeling pretty pumped."

"Three Miles?" I gasped. "How many do you have left?"

"Oh, just about another mile." he laughed.

"Oh my God, I don't think I could run a half mile without collapsing." I said, making Jake laugh.

"Oh, come on, surfer dude." he joked, pushing my shoulder. "You have to be fit to ride that board."

"Yeah, I guess. Just, not as fit as you." I smirked, winning a blush from Jake.

"Do you want to run with me?" he asked, a bashful smile curling his lips.

"Oh, wow, that's really nice of you but-"

"Please?" he smiled, completely winning me over.

"Okay." I smiled back, mentally slapping myself for giving in.

"Yes!" he shouted, bumping his fist to the sky and then wrapped me in a hug. The shock of his embrace caused the mail to drop from my hands and I quickly pressed my hands to his sweaty back, running my hands up and down. I swear my knees would have buckled if Jake hadn't pulled away.

"Uh…you dropped your mail." he chuckled, bending down and scooping it up.

"Yeah, sorry about that." I blushed, taking the mail from his hands.

"It's okay." he smiled. "Hey, could I get a bottle of water or something?"

"Oh, yeah, sure." I nodded. "Come with me." I said, turning on my heel and walking back to my house.

"Hey, wait up, speedy." he chuckled, jogging up next to me. We walked through the front door together and Jake closed the door.

"Hey, sweetie. Who's this?" my mom smiled, turning off the sink and walking up to us.

"Mom, this is my friend, Jake." I smiled, gesturing to the shirtless boy behind me.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Chase." Jake said, stretching out his hand and my mom happily shook it.

"Nice to meet you too, Hun." she said, as I walked past her, setting the mail on the counter and grabbing a water bottle from the refrigerator.

"Hey, Gav?" Jake asked.

"Hmm?"

"Are you running with me?" he smiled, as I handed him the water bottle.

"Oh…"

"Come on, you said you would."

"Yeah, but I didn't know you meant today."

"Oh, just go have fun, Gavin." my mom cut in.

"Yeah, Gavin. Come have fun with me." Jake smiled a toothy grin.

"Oh, fine. Just let me go change." I smiled, brushing past Jake and running down the hall to get dressed.

"I'll be waiting!" Jake called after me.

After I changed into a pair of basketball shorts and a black beater and pried Jake away from my mom, we finally got to our jogging. I had never jogged this much in my entire life and my body was screaming at me to slow down but, I had to keep up with Jake.

"Your slowing down, Gav!" Jake called from a few feet ahead of me. He spun around and jogged backwards while I tried to catch up.

"Come on, Gorgeous, Pick it up!" he yelled. My breath caught in my throat and I skidded to a stop. _Did he just call me gorgeous?_

"Awe, come on, Gav!" he called, running back towards me. I was frozen completely still, staring ahead, as Jake came to a stop in front of me.

"Are you okay?" he asked, brushing a hand over my cheek. I wanted to ask him why he called me gorgeous but, I didn't want to ruin the moment.

"I'm tired." I whined, sticking out my bottom lip.

"Awe, poor baby." he mocked, managing a sniffle.

"I can't go on." I sighed.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around then." he smirked, spinning around and taking off in the opposite direction. I didn't mean for him to leave so, I took a deep breath, gathered up my confidence and took off towards Jake. I ran as fast as I could and once I was right behind him, I leaped into the air and grabbed onto Jake. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms hung around his neck.

"What are you doing?" Jake laughed, sending a chill down my spine.

"I'm tired." I whined again, resting my chin on his shoulder.

"What am I? Your pack mule?" Jake laughed, gripping my wrists, surprisingly keeping his pace.

"My gorgeous pack mule." I smiled, shocked by my own confidence.

"Gorgeous, huh?" he smiled, gripping my wrists tighter.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"Not at all." he chuckled.

"Good." I sighed, nuzzling my face into his neck. I never thought that I could build up the confidence to talk to Jake like this. I didn't think that I had the guts to flirt with him like I did to the girls back home. And, what shocked me the most was that he didn't mind. He wasn't disgusted by me, he wasn't making fun of me, he was actually reflecting my feelings.

"Gavin?" Jake heaved, pulling on my wrists with his sweaty hands.

"Yeah?" I answered, lifting my head from his shoulder.

"I can't carry you anymore." he breathed, jogging up next to a bench before releasing my wrists. I hopped off his back and he collapsed on the bench. He laid down on his back, hands over his eyes, knees bent, breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry, Jake." I blushed, sitting on the cement beside the bench.

"It's okay. That was an amazing work-out anyway." he smiled. We sat in silence for the next five minutes, just listening to Jake's heavy breathing. I couldn't think of anything to say. I didn't know what to ask, I didn't know what to do. I was falling harder for Jake every moment I was with him and having him only a foot away was making it even worse. The only thing I could think of doing scared me. I wanted to do it so badly but, I didn't know how Jake would react. So, I built up the confidence I had left and hoped for the best.

"J-Jake?" I asked.

"Yeah, Gavin?" he breathed, his hands still covering his eyes.

"Will you look at me?" Jake turned his head, but still kept his hands hovering where they were. He gave me a questioning look before I leaned closer to him. My hands were shaking as they gripped the side of the bench and I leaned close enough to Jake, where I could feel his breath on my face. I watched as his eyes looked down to my lips, knowing what I was going to do next but, he didn't move. When his gaze reconnected with mine, I swear I saw a spark of hope within them. Then, I breached the barrier between us and I sunk my lips into his.

Jake immediately kissed me back, pressing his lips hard into mine. Then, I felt his hands in my hair, gripping my roots and pulling me closer. But, him wanting more scared me so, I immediately pulled out of the kiss. Jake gasped from the separation and turned his head back to the sky, recovering his eyes with his hands.

"Thank God." he whispered.

"What?" I laughed, bringing my fingers to my lips, still feeling the sensation of his against mine.

"I've had a crush on you since the day I met you, Gavin. I'm so glad you had the guts to make the first move." he smiled.

"Really?" I gasped, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"Yeah." he breathed, turning his gaze back to mine.

"I've been crushing on you since that day too."

"Well, I guess it was meant to be." he smiled, making my cheeks burn even hotter.

"I guess." I smiled, avoiding his eyes.

"You're so cute when you act shy." he chuckled.

"Thanks." I said as I heard Jake stand up.

"Coming?" he asked and I looked up. Jake held his hand out to me and I happily took it, letting him pull me to my feet. Then, he yanked on my hand, pulling me against his chest before he grabbed my cheeks and pulled me into another kiss. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled myself closer to him. The kiss was over just as soon as it began but, it left my head spinning. Jake pressed his forehead to mine and took a deep breath before lightly kissing me on the forehead.

"Do you want to come over for breakfast?" I breathed, keeping my arms tight around his waist.

"Anything to be with you." he whispered, as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

When, we arrived back at my house, the kitchen table was set for three and the smell of bacon swam around the room. I was shocked to see the third place setting but, then again, my mom is very smart.

"Hey Gav? Do you have a shirt I could borrow?" Jake asked as we entered the kitchen.

"Oh, don't worry about it honey." my mom answered as she walked in the room.

"Are you sure, Mrs. Chase?"

"Positive. I've got to get used to it soon or later. I'm sure the two of you will be at the beach all day, every day. Am I right?" she smiled.

"Absolutely." Jake laughed, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Let's sit." I said, wrapping an arm around Jake's waist and pulling him towards the kitchen table. I quickly sat down and looked up to Jake, who sat down next to me and as he pulled up his chair, he scooted closer to me.

"Thank you for letting me stay for breakfast, Mrs. Chase." Jake said, rubbing his hand over my thigh.

"You're welcome, sweetheart." she smiled, as she sat down across from us. Jake left his hand on my thigh as he reach for his fork and stabbed a strawberry, plopping it into his mouth. I hadn't noticed that I was starring at Jake until my mom cleared her throat.

"Gavin, honey? Are you going to eat?" she asked, with furrowed eyebrows.

"Oh," I nodded. "Yeah. Sorry, Mom." I blushed. I picked up my fork and sunk it into a pancake that sat on a plate in the middle of the table. Bringing it back to my plate, I felt Jake squeeze my thigh, causing my breath to hitch in my throat. I quickly looked to him and he nodded to my left hand that was resting on the table. I nodded to him and smiled, knowing what he wanted.

I quickly cut my pancake into bit size pieces and then slid my left hand into my lap, where Jake's found mine and we interlaced our fingers.

"So, Jake," my mom started.

"Yes, Mrs. Chase?" Jake answered.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she smiled, glancing at me.

"Something like that." Jake nodded, squeezing my hand.

"That's nice." my mom said, before going back to her fruit, a smirk present among her lips. _She knew. She always knows._

* * *

**Yay! They're together! The next Chapter is coming soon! Please review!**

**~Sleek Blan~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lots of dialogue in this chapter! Please review!**

* * *

**Life vs. Love**

**Jake's POV**

After a delicious breakfast made by Mrs. Chase, Gavin pulled me down the hallway to his bedroom, where we were now lying on his bed, watching television. We laid beside each other, my arm wrapped around his shoulders, my hand rubbing his bicep.

"Gavin?" I whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure you are okay with this?" I asked, feeling my heart begin to race. I was so nervous that he wasn't ready to be with me, when I desperately wanted to be with him.

"With what, Jake?" he asked, looking up at me.

"With us?" I gulped, intently observing his features for a sign of doubt. Then, he brought a hand to my shoulder, gripping it tightly and pulling himself up so he was hovering over me.

"Does this answer your question?" he smirked, before pressing his lips to mine in a passionate kiss. I was shocked at first so I just let him kiss me but, he didn't pull away. He ran his hand from my shoulder up to my neck where his thumb caressed my jaw line, coaxing me to kiss him back. I quickly obliged and wrapped my arms around his waist, locking my fingers so, I had a possessive hold on him. We shared many short kisses, quickly breathing between each one and I never wanted to stop. Gavin knew just how I was feeling between each kiss, delivering an opposing kiss to replicate my feelings. His intelligence pushed me to a point I had never reached with anyone before. I took the confidence he was showering me with and used it to press my tongue against his teeth, my hormones begging me to taste him. After a few hesitant seconds, Gavin finally opened his mouth into a kiss and I shoved my tongue into his mouth, entangling it with his. He pressed his fingers into the back of my neck and groaned into my mouth, telling me he liked it. But, then a shiver ran down his spine and he quickly pulled away, pushing himself into a sitting position.

"Are we moving to fast?" I breathed.

"Don't get me wrong, I did like it. It's just that I don't think I'm ready to go this far with you yet."

"I know, Gavin. It's okay. I completely understand." I nodded, reaching out to grab his hand.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. I'm normally not the person to go that far with someone on the first day. It's just that I feel something different when I'm with you that I haven't felt with anyone before."

"Me too." he smiled, a slight pink creeping onto his cheeks. "I've never kissed anyone like that before."

"Me either." I smiled back, bringing a hand to his cheek, running my thumb over his shy flesh.

"Why don't we just relax today?" he asked, reaching up and placing his hand over mine, pressing my hand to his cheek.

"Fine with me." I smiled. "Let Jakey be the pillow." I said, patting my chest.

"Okay." Gavin laughed, laying back down and resting his head in the middle of my chest. His right hand rested on my hip bone while mine ran through his blonde hair, twisting it around my fingers.

A few minutes later, I felt Gavin's breathing slow and his messaging of my hip slowly came to a stop. I took my hand from his hair and rubbed soothing circles into his back, hoping to calm him into a peaceful sleep. After I felt him relax, I rested my hand on his lower back before tipping my head back on the pillows. I closed my eyes, hoping to drift off into a peaceful sleep with Gavin but, my phone started blaring my drum roll ring tone. I quickly grabbed it from my pocket and flipped it open, stopping the loud ring tone. I held it tight in my hand as I prayed that I hadn't woken Gavin. His body shifted and he ran his hand up and down my side before re-settling. I sighed with relief and looked to my phone, seeing that I received a text from Adam.

_Adam:  
Where are you? Breezy and I want to hang. _

I huffed a breath of air and hit reply. Typing the message quickly and hitting send, I made sure to put it on silent before placing it back in my pocket.

_Jake:  
__I'm at Gavin's. I can't hang today._

I placed my left hand over Gavin's right, that rested on my hip, before tipping my head back and re-closing my eyes. Within minutes I was lost in a much needed sleep, an unnoticed weight lifting from my shoulders.

**Gavin's POV**

I slowly woke to the whispering of two voices. I inhaled deeply and then slowly opened my eyes. I jumped at the sight before me. Adam and Breezy were standing in my bedroom, staring at me with wide grins.

"Hello, Sleeping Beauty." Adam husked. Their presence frightened me so, I wrapped my hand around Jake's bicep and shook him. He inhaled sharply and he squinted to look at me.

"What is it, Gav?" he asked, before looking behind me. He jumped just as I had and instinctively wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked, angrily.

"Just checking up on you." Adam smirked.

"I told you I was at Gavin's and that I wasn't going to hang out with you so, you find his house and scare the shit out of both of us?" Jake growled, tightening his arms around my shoulders.

"Something like that." Adam nodded.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Can't you just leave me alone?"

"Apparently not." Breezy answered.

"What Brea? You think we did something?"

"I don't know. You tell me, Jakey." she smirked.

"What?" Jake shook his head. "Get Out!" he yelled, pointing to my door.

"Not until you tell us what you've been up to." Adam grinned, crossing his arms across his chest.

"We went jogging, ate breakfast, watched TV and fell asleep. Anymore stupid questions?" Jake yelled.

"Oh." Adam replied.

"Yeah. Oh." Jake shook his head.

"I-I'm sorry, Jakey." Breezy whispered.

"My name is Jacob and you can start calling me that."

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that." Adam cut in, wrapping his arms around Brea.

"Just because you fucked her up the first night you met doesn't mean I'm going to do that to Gavin!" Jake yelled, sitting up. "I'M NOT YOU, ADAM! AND I NEVER WILL BE!" he screamed.

"I-I never said-" Adam started.

"NO, Adam! You never think! That's what you never do!"

"J-Jake," I shook. "Jake calm down." I said, grabbing his hand that wasn't clenched into a tight fist. His breathing slowed and he looked to me with concern. He was scaring me and he definitely noticed. He brought his other hand to my cheek and dragged his thumb over my bottom lip.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, before closing his eyes and looking back to his frightened friends.

"Look at what your stupidity made me do, Adam." Jake whispered and I could see tears brimming his eyes.

"Jake I-"

"Just get out." Jake cut Adam off, pointing to my doorway again.

"Come on, babe." Brea said, pushing Adam towards the door. Once they were gone, Jake began to shake. He released my hand and removed his hand from my cheek so he could hide his face in his hands.

"Jake?" I asked, placing a hand on his back. He in haled sharply and quickly turned to me, wrapping me in a tight hug.

"Jake? What just happened?" I whispered, running my hands up and down his back.

"I don't even know why I'm friends with them, Gavin. They always tease me about being gay. Adam thinks that the only reason I'm gay is so I can get in some other guy's pants. It's ridiculous and I don't know why I've put up with him this long." Jake stopped for breath and then pulled out of our embrace, taking my face in his hands.

"I'm not like that, Gavin. When I told you I felt something between us the first day I met you, I didn't lie. And, I don't want anyone to ruin what I have with you now. Please believe me." he whispered. I placed my hands over his and closed my eyes.

"I believe you, Jake." I breathed. Then, I felt him press his forehead to mine, taking in a deep breath.

"Thank you." he husked, his breath blowing on my lips. I slowly opened my eyes, looking deep into his, before I pressed my lips to his. I quickly pushed him down on the bed and swung a leg over his waist, before laying down on top of him. Our kisses were slow and romantic as Jake dragged his hands down my back until they rested comfortably on my lower back. One of my hands was rested against Jake's cheek while the other gripped his shoulder. Our kissing continued for the next few minutes until we heard a knock at my bedroom door.

"Jake, sweetheart?" came my mother's voice.

"We're sleeping." Jake whispered, pulling me next to him and burring his face in my hair. I quickly closed my eyes and snuggled into his side, resting one of my hands in the middle of his chest.

"Boys?" my mother asked, as I heard her open the door. "I knew it." she whispered. I felt Jake smile, which brought a slight grin to my lips. I heard her walk up next to the bed and then her cold hand was on my arm.

"Gavin, honey?" she whispered and I groaned in return. "Gavin, you should walk Jake home. His parents are probably worrying." I used the hand that was resting on Jake's chest to feel around for his arm. When I found it, I ran my hand down to his. I pulled his hand up to my face and then I relaxed, playing the part of being tired.

"Gavin," my mother groaned. "Jake can come over for dinner and stay the night if you get up right now." she sighed. My eyes popped open and she smiled in satisfaction. I didn't know I could bribe her and not even know it.

"Really?" I attempted at a groggy voice.

"Sure, honey." she sighed again.

"Jake?" I asked, releasing his hand and rubbing his chest.

"What is it, Gav?" he husked.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"That's really sweet but, I haven't been home yet. I should go home for dinner." he said, opening his eyes.

"Oh, okay." I whispered.

"Well, you are always welcome here, sweetie." my mom cut in.

"Thanks, Mrs. Chase." Jake smiled.

"Come and say goodbye before you leave, okay?" she asked.

"Sure." Jake nodded as my mom left the room.

"Are you okay?" Jake breathed, as I drew circles, with my index finger, in the middle of his chest.

"Yeah, I'm just being selfish." I sighed, avoiding eye contact.

"How?" he asked, running his fingers through my hair.

"I want you all to myself." I shrugged.

"Oh, Gavin." he laughed. "How about I meet you at the beach tomorrow morning?"

"Okay." I smiled, finally making eye contact with him.

"7am?" he asked, brushing his hand over my cheek.

"7am." I nodded. Then, Jake leaned in closer to me, his breath caressing my lips.

"I can't wait." he breathed, before pulling me into a kiss. I ran my hand from his chest up to his neck, where I pulled him closer. I went to sit up but, Jake pushed me back down, pulling out of the kiss.

"Tomorrow." he breathed, pressing his forehead against mine.

"Kay." I sighed. Jake kissed me one last time before rolling off the bed and heading for the door. I climbed off the bed and trailed behind him to the kitchen.

"Bye, Mrs. Chase. Thank you so much for breakfast and letting me stay over."

"Oh, you're welcome, sweetie." she smiled, pulling Jake into a quick hug. I followed Jake to the door and then, he turned around, pulling me into a tight hug. I pressed my face to his chest while my hands pressed into his muscular back.

"I'll see you tomorrow, gorgeous." he whispered.

"Tomorrow." I repeated. Jake pulled out of the hug and gave me a toothy grin before quickly kissing me on the cheek and disappearing out the door. I sighed with contentment and then turned around to see a very smiley mom standing in the kitchen.

"Mom? Are you okay?" I asked, hesitantly walking towards her.

"I'm just peachy, honey." she said, smiling even wider, if that was possible.

"Okay?" I said, as I turned down the hall.

"Gavin?" she called and I turned my head to look at her.

"Yeah, Mom?"

"I approve." she nodded.

"Thanks." I smiled, before turning back down the hall. I wrapped my arms tight around my waist and smiled to myself, feeling a blush creep onto my cheeks. _Could this get any better? _

* * *

**Next Chapter is coming soon! I need to work on Sleek Paradise but, I will do my best to keep up with this story! **

**~Sleek Blan~**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Life vs. Love**

The next morning (7am)…

I sat in the white sand, watching the heavy waves crash on the shore. Occasional waves breaching the barrier between my feet and their mother ocean. I sat with my denim legs to my chest while my chin rested on my knees. My white tee kept my tanned torso warm from the slight wind that tousled my blonde hair. Thoughts of spending my entire day with the one was falling for rushed through my head.

Then, I could hear footsteps coming from the west side of the beach. My head shot up and my eyes caught the frame of his body. He had his hands stuffed in his denim pockets while his white tee and chocolate hair blew in the wind. His eyes followed his footsteps as he came closer. A bright smile caressing his lips with the thoughts that swam through his mind.

He tore his gaze away from his feet to look up, catching my eyes. He brought a warm sensation to the pit of my stomach as his eyes lit up and he smiled wider. I quickly jumped to my feet and jogged up to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He kept his grip tight on my waist as I leaned back and quickly captured his lips in a kiss. When we pulled away, I rested my forehead against his, our noses pressing together.

"I missed you." he breathed.

"I missed you too." I smiled, before he pulled me down to sit in the sand. I leaned into his side and rested my head on his shoulder as he took my right hand in his left.

"Gavin?" he spoke.

"Yeah, Jake?" I sighed, loving the sound of his voice.

"Did you notice how we skipped about six months of dating in less than a day?"

"Yeah, I did notice." I laughed.

"And, that doesn't bother you?"

"Nope." I sighed again. "Like you said, Jake, I felt something different between us and I'm okay with pursuing those feelings."

"Wow. That's great." he breathed.

"You feel the same?"

"Absolutely." he said, squeezing my hand. I lifted my head from his shoulder and just as he turned his head to look at me, I caught his lips in a kiss. Jake sighed into the kiss and brought his hand, that wasn't holding mine, to rest against my cheek. Then, just as Jake moved to sucking on my bottom lip, my phone began to ring. I unwillingly pulled out of the kiss and retrieved my phone from my pocket. I flipped it open and immediately got excited because my screen was flashing the name, _Nick. _

"Nick!" I cheered.

"Oh my God! Gavin! How are you?" Nick answered, sounding just as excited as I was.

"I'm amazing! How are you?" I said, squeezing Jake's hand.

"Dude! I'm so crazy amazing! Joe broke up with Vicki!"

"Seriously? Give him a huge hug for me!"

"Oh I will!" he laughed.

"Who is it?" Jake whispered.

"My best friend, Nick." I smiled.

"Does he know about me?"

"He doesn't know about us." I smirked.

"Who are you talking to, Gav?" Nick asked.

"Well, do you remember when I told you about that guy-"

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE DATING JAKE?" Nick yelled, making me cringe away from the phone. The quiet of the beach made it easy for Jake to hear Nick's shriek, causing him to burst out laughing.

"Yeah, Nick, I am." I smiled.

"I'm so happy for you, Gavin!"

"Thanks." I blushed.

"You have to send me pictures of you two."

"Okay. I'll get right on that." I chuckled.

"So, when did you guys get together?" he asked.

"Yesterday." I said, leaning into Jake, who wrapped an arm around my waist and pressed his lips to my temple.

"Wow. That's when Joe broke up with Vicki." Nick said, shocked. "I guess when one relationship ends, another begins."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Alright, well, I'll let you get back to your love interest. Don't forget to send me pictures."

"I won't and thanks."

"You're my best friend, Gavin. I love you, man."

"I love you too. Talk to you soon."

"Okay. Bye, Gav!"

"Bye." I smiled, before closing my phone. I set it in the sand beside me and then looked up to a smiling Jake.

"So, I guess I have approval from Nick, right?" he asked.

"Oh yeah." I laughed.

"Good."

"He wants me to send him pictures of us, by the way."

"Well, then let's make him happy." Jake smiled, reaching over me and grabbing my phone, flipping it open and clicking the camera button.

"Okay." I chuckled. He turned the phone around and leaned into me. I rested my head on his shoulder and looked to the lens on the camera. Jake clicked the capture button and then turned it around to look at the picture. He smiled at the picture so I grabbed his wrist and tried to turn the phone to my view.

"No. You can't see them yet." he laughed.

"That's not cool." I pouted, sticking out my bottom lip.

"I'll let you see when we're done." he smirked.

"Fine." I sighed. I looked back to the camera lens and smiled, before I felt Jake press his lips to my cheek, making me smile wider. He captured the picture and quickly hit save without looking at it. I tried to think of a new pose but, Jake was quick in redirecting my attention by resting his free hand against my neck. I quickly looked to him and he surprised me by pressing his lips to mine. I heard him click the capture button but, I let that slip to the back of my mind as I brought my hands to his chest, gripping his shirt between my fingers. Jake must have set my phone in the sand because I felt his hand slip under my tee shirt to curl his fingers around my hip bone. I smiled into the kiss, loving the feeling of his fingers against my bare skin. Then, I sat up on my knees, pushing Jake onto his back before laying down on top of him. Our hands stayed in place as we continued our blissful kiss. My mind began to fill with lust and determination as I kissed Jake just a bit rougher.

"Gavin?" Jake breathed as he pulled out of the kiss and my lips were immediately attached at his neck.

"Gavin, honey, stop." he pleaded, grabbing my hips. But, my body refused to stop.

"Gavin!" he gasped as I bit down on his earlobe. Jake quickly rolled us over and pushed down on my chest, prying me off of him. My body slammed into the sand as I detached from him.

"Gavin, what was that all about?" he asked as I breathed heavily.

"I-I don't know." I shook, becoming afraid of my own self.

"What changed in the last few minutes that made you do that, Gavin? I'm not ready for that yet."

"I don't know what came over me, Jake. I'm so sorry." I said, feeling tears creep up to brim my eyes.

"I didn't mean to do that, Jake. I'm so sorry. I'll be more careful and I will never take control like that ever again." I continued, speaking so fast that I hardly understood what I said.

"Gavin, calm down, Baby." Jake whispered, wiping the tears from my cheeks with the back of his hand.

"Please, trust me. The last thing I wanted to do was push you, Jake." I pleaded, grabbing his shoulders.

"Honey, it's okay." Jake spoke with a soothing voice.

"No, it's not okay. I-"

"Shh." Jake smiled, bringing a finger to my lips. I relaxed into the sand and let Jake climb off me, laying down beside me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I turned my head to look at him and he was smiling up at me. I gently pressed my lips to his, being as careful as possible. When we pulled out of the kiss, Jake leaned over me and grabbed my phone from the sand, flipping it open. I just stared down at him as he played with it, smiling every now and then.

"How's this for a new wallpaper?" he smiled, turning my phone to my view. My new wallpaper had transformed from ocean waves to Jake and I kissing.

"It's perfect." I smiled, bringing a hand to his cheek and running my fingers over his smooth skin.

"As are you." Jake smiled, bringing an intense heat to my cheeks.

"Jake!" someone yelled from down the beach. I quickly turned in the direction of the voice and saw Adam jogging towards us.

"Come on." Jake said, jumping to his feet offering me his hand. I quickly took it and he pulled me to my feet.

"Jake, I just want to talk!" Adam yelled. Jake tugged on my hand and we went jogging towards my house.

"Jake! Come on, man!" Adam pleaded. We got to the back door and Jake quickly pushed it open, yanking me in the house before slamming the door shut.

"Jake, my mom's still sleeping." I whispered, worrying that the slammed door woke her up.

"Oh God, I'm sorry." Jake cringed.

"It's alright. We just need to stay quiet." I said, pulling him into the kitchen.

The next eight hours were like heaven. Jake and I spent every waking moment together and I don't think I could have asked for anything better. We watched two movies, went out to lunch at the Pizza Shack down the beach and now we are paddling out on the clear blue water on our surf boards, ready to catch a few waves before Jake has to go home. It was a very windy day so the waves were a bit larger and unstable but, we were going for it anyway. I let Jake take the first wave and he rode it perfectly, paddling back to my side before I took off on my wave. When I reached shore I heard Jake's phone ringing so, ran up to our discarded clothing and dug through his pockets until I found his cell phone. I flipped it open and the screen flashed the name _Mom. _

"Hello?" I answered.

"Jake?" his mom asked.

"No, Mrs. Allen. I'm sorry. This is Gavin."

"Oh, hello, sweetie. I've heard so much about you."

"Really?" I smiled.

"Well, of course. Jake never stops talking about you." she said, bringing an even larger smile to my lips. I turned around and looked out onto the ocean, searching for Jake. He was sitting on his board with his arms in the air, asking what I was doing. I waved to him to come in and he quickly paddled to catch the next wave.

"Gavin? Are you still there, honey?" Mrs. Allen asked.

"Oh, yeah, sorry."

"It's alright. Will you tell Jake that he needs to come home for dinner?" she asked, just as Jake stood up and rode the large wave to shore.

"Sure, Mrs. Allen."

"Thank you, sweetie. So, what are you boys up to?"

"We're at the beach, surfing." I smiled. Then, I watched as a jet skier came flying over the wave and landed on the tail of Jake's surf board.

"Oh, that's nice." Mrs. Allen answered as I watched Jake catapult into the air and crash down into the water.

"Mrs. Allen, I have to go." I said before closing Jake's phone and throwing it in the sand. I quickly picked up my board and sprinted out into the water. I paddled with all my strength towards Jake, who was struggling to keep his head above the surface.

"GAVIN!" he screamed. I paddled as close as I could get to him and then reached for his hand. Jake quickly grabbed my wrist and I pulled him next to my board. He hoisted himself over the edge of my board and laid down, his legs dangling in the water. I watched as he breathed heavily, keeping his eyes closed tightly. I rubbed soothing circles over his back while he tried to catch his breath.

"Thanks, Gav." he breathed.

"No problem. I wasn't going to let you drown."

"I know." he chuckled. Then, he pulled himself up on the board, straddling the board and scooting so his knees were pressed against mine. Jake immediately grabbed my hands from atop my thighs and pulled them to his lips and then dragged my knuckles across his cheek. Then, he interlaced our fingers before pressing his forehead against mine.

"I could never ask for anything more perfect than you." he whispered. My breath hitched in my throat and I pulled back so, I could stare back at him.

"Really?" I asked, shocked.

"Really." he smiled, leaning closer to me. I quickly leaned the remainder of the distance and captured his lips in a kiss. I could hear a jet ski approaching us but, I didn't move. I wasn't going to stop kissing him but, my plan was soon shot down when I felt the jet ski spray water at us. We pulled out of kiss to see Adam laughing atop the jet ski only a few yards away.

"ADAM!" I screamed, knowing he was the one who sent Jake underwater only a few minutes ago.

"No PDA, Jakey!" Adam called. Jake quickly released my hands and grabbed my shoulders, redirecting my gaze. He immediately pressed his lips to mine and I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him closer. I could hear Adam reproaching us but, that didn't stop Jake from pressing his tongue against my teeth. He knew I hadn't been ready for this but, Adam's presence only made me want it more. So, I opened my mouth and allowed Jake's tongue to wrestle with mine while Adam circled us with his jet ski.

"That's Disgusting You Fucking Homos!" Adam yelled, causing Jake to groan into the kiss.

"I Have No Problem With Running You Over With This Thing!" Adam continued, winning a shiver from Jake. I felt Jake push a bit harder on my shoulders but, I tried resisting his strength. But, then he quickly shifted his body weight, flipping us over. He sent us underwater but, when I tried to pull away, he pulled me closer. Jake breathed into my mouth as I felt him begin to swim towards the bottom of the ocean. I kept a tight grip on his waist as I allowed him to drag me downwards. I breathed back into his mouth, keeping our oxygen circulating. Once we got the hang of breathing back and forth, we continued our earlier kissing. Jake soon stopped dragging me towards the bottom but, kicked his legs every once and a while, to keep us in place. He slowly moved his hands from my shoulders to one resting against my neck while the other was tangled in my hair. Then, I could feel myself becoming light headed from the lack of oxygen so, squeezed my arms tightly around Jake's waist. He breathed deeply into my mouth and then removed his mouth from atop mine. After removing his hands from my hair and neck, he grabbed my hand and we quickly swam to the surface. I gasped as my head breached the surface and I quickly grabbed onto Jake.

"Adam's gone." he breathed. I just nodded in return, taking deep shaky breaths.

"Here, Babe." Jake said, pulling me behind him and wrapping my arms around his neck. I immediately wrapped my legs around his waist before Jake began to swim.

"Will be to shore in no time." Jake said, swimming a bit harder.

"Gav, can I swim underwater? We'll get there faster." Jake asked.

"Yeah. I'll be okay." I husked.

"Okay…One…Two…" I took a deep breath. "Three!" Then, Jake plunged under water and I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck. About thirty seconds later, Jake pushed up out of the water.

"You can stand now, Gavin." Jake chuckled. I released his waist and stood up, moving my arms from around his neck to around his waist. Jake placed his hands over mine and then turned his head to look at me.

"Hello!" he smiled.

"That was amazing!" I said, incredulously.

"What?" he laughed.

"Kissing underwater." I whispered.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." he smiled a bit wider. "So, who were you talking to on my phone?"

"Oh." I gasped. "Your mom wants you to come home for dinner." I sighed, squeezing his waist.

"Oh." he sighed. "Okay." he grabbed my hands and pulled me towards shore. We redressed in silence before Jake pulled me into a tight hug.

"Sweet dreams." he whispered.

"Only of you." I added, making Jake hug me tighter.

"I love you." he said, pressing his lips to my neck.

"I love you too." I breathed, not believing that he just said that.

Two hours later, I'm sitting on my bed, staring at the wallpaper on my cell phone. I was distracted with thoughts of Jake throughout dinner and I felt horrible for abandoning my parents during the only time of the day we are all together. But, at the moment, Jake is my everything. I just hoped that my parents would forgive my lack of attention. Then, I heard my phone vibrate on the bed beside me, making me jump. I just hoped that it would be Jake. But, to my somewhat disappointment the screen flashed _Nick. _I quickly opened the text and smiled at the thoughtful words.

_Nick:  
Awe, you two are so perfect for each other. You look so happy, Gavin._

I had sent Nick the pictures of Jake and I a little over a half hour ago and his response made me want to jump for joy. He is the perfect best friend.

_Gavin:  
__Thanks, Nick. You wouldn't believe how happy I am_.

I hit send and then laid the phone down beside me. I crossed my arms over my chest and waited for Nick's reply. But, when my phone vibrated a few minutes later, Nick's name didn't flash on the screen, Jake's did.

_Jake:  
__My life is like a starless night, without you. _

_Gavin:  
__There is no treasure on Earth like you._

_Jake:  
__I would swim oceans, climb mountains, journey through deserts and most of all…I would die to be with you forever. _

He left me speechless. I was frozen completely still, staring at the amazing words. Either my vision began to blur or my hands began to shake because the words became more and more blurry with every passing second. With the vision I had left, I dialed his number and waited impatiently for him to pick up.

"Gavin." he sighed.

"You mean it?" I blurted out.

"More than anything." he breathed.

"Come over? I miss you so much."

"Baby, I saw you two hours ago." Jake chuckled.

"So?"

"Okay," he sighed. "I'm coming. Be there in ten."

"I love you." I smiled.

"I love you more." he laughed before the line went dead. I quickly jumped up from my spot on my bed and rushed to my bedroom door. I peaked my head out into the hallway. All of the lights were off in the house, including in my parents bedroom. I slipped back into my room and quietly closed the door. I turned off my bedroom light and felt around until I found my desk. I rummaged around in the drawers until I found an old night light. I allowed it to dimly light the room before I walked over to my window, sitting down on my window seat.

A few minutes passed of staring into my dark room, until there was a light tap against my window. I quickly and quietly unlocked my window and pushed it open. Within seconds, lips were pressed against mine. My arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him through the window. He sat down on the window seat and then pulled me into his lap. I ran my hands through his tangled hair as our lips did the same.

"Jake." I breathed, as I pulled out of the kiss.

"I missed you." he said, wrapping his arms tight around my waist and pressing his cheek to my chest. I reached over him and pulled my window closed, locking it before wrapping my arms around Jake's shoulders and pressing my face to his hair.

"Don't move." he whispered, before I felt him stand, lifting me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and allowed him to carry me to my bed. He managed to pull himself onto the bed while keeping one arm around my waist. He gently laid my head down on the pillows before he laid down on top of me, burying his face in my neck. I snaked my arms around his waist, allowing my hands to rest on his lower back. Then, I felt him gently press his lips to my sensitive neck, trailing kisses up to my jaw before nuzzling his face in my neck again.

"Let's get some sleep, Baby." Jake whispered, his breath blowing on my neck.

"Kay." I replied before I felt his hands tugging on the hem of my shirt. Jake sat back and pulled my shirt up to my armpits. I lifted my arms above my head and allowed him to pull the shirt over my head. Then, I repeated the same gesture, pulling his white tee over his head and throwing it to the floor along with mine. Jake crawled off of me and pulled up the blankets from the end of the bed. He laid down beside me and pulled the blankets over us. I rolled onto my stomach along with Jake and then ran a hand over his warm cheek. His hand caught mine before it left his cheek and he interlaced our fingers. Then, he scooted closer to me so, he could rest his forehead against mine. He gently kissed the tip of my nose before closing his eyes.

"Good night." I whispered, closing my eyes.

"I love you." we said in unison.

Within minutes, we were lost in a comfortable sleep, dreaming of each other.

* * *

**How was it? Please Review! **

**Next Chapter is coming soon.**

**~Sleek Blan~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Life vs. Love**

Two months later…

A hard fist pounded against my bedroom door, jerking me awake. I quickly rolled out of bed and grabbed the pile of clothing off of the floor, setting it on my bed. I quickly rummaged through it and found Jake's pants and tee. I threw them at him and then jumped on the bed beside him.

"GAVIN!" my father yelled. "Gavin, open the door!"

"Jake." I whispered, shaking his arm. "Jakey, wake up!"

"What, Baby." he groaned.

"Jake-" I began.

"GAVIN!" my father yelled again, throwing his fist into the door. Jake sprung off the bed and pulled on his pants while walking to the window.

"Honey, stop yelling." I heard my mom speak. I quickly grabbed Jake's cheeks and pulled him into a kiss as he buttoned his pants.

"Why is his door locked?" my dad asked.

"I don't know, Honey. Just let him be." she said.

"No. He might have a girl in there." he said, making Jake laugh into our kiss.

"I'm guessing he doesn't know." Jake whispered.

"Not exactly." I smiled.

"That's shady." he smirked.

"So?" I chuckled, stealing a quick kiss.

"GAVIN!" my dad screamed.

"Go!" I gasped, quickly pushing open my window. Jake climbed out the window but, leaned back inside, grabbing my cheeks.

"Will you be okay?" he asked, concern in his eyes.

"I'll be fine." I said, placing my hands over his.

"I love you." he smiled, before pulling me into another quick kiss.

"I love you too."

"Bye." he whispered, pulling away from me.

"GAVIN!" my dad yelled again, sending Jake running. I immediately pulled the window closed and then ran to my door, unlocking it and pulling it open.

"Yes Dad?" I asked, looking back and forth between my parents. I watched as my Dad looked down to my green boxers and then back up.

"Why was your door locked?" he asked, suspiciously.

"I like my space." I shrugged.

"Your sex space?"

"Jeremy!" my mom gasped.

"What? NO!" I yelled.

"Tell me the truth, Gavin!" he yelled.

"I'm telling you the truth! I'm not having sex!" I yelled back, tears brimming my eyes.

"Stop Lying! You've been distracted for the past two months! Why shouldn't I think you haven't been sleeping around?"

"Because I'm your son! You're supposed to trust me!"

"You're A Teenager! So, actually, I'm not supposed to trust you."

"Jeremy! Stop!" my mom yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Tell me the truth, Gavin!" my dad yelled again, making my mom cringe.

"I HAVE A BOYFRIEND, DAD!" I screamed.

"What?" he gasped.

"His name's Jacob." I said, wrapping my arms around my waist as tears fell from my eyes. "He's sixteen and he lives about a mile from here."

"My son's gay?" my dad asked, to no one in particular.

"Our two month anniversary was yesterday." I smiled, making my dad cringe.

"Oh, Gavin. That's so sweet, Honey." my mom smiled, bringing a hand to my cheek, wiping away my tears.

"You knew?" my dad asked, disgusted.

"Well, he didn't tell me. I figured it out." my mom shrugged. "He's a really sweet boy. You should meet him."

"FUCK NO!"

"Dad, please." I cringed. "I really like him."

"I don't fucking care if you're in love with this stupid kid!"

"JAKE ISN'T STUPID!" I screamed, earning me a hard slap across the cheek.

"JEREMY!" my mom screamed, pushing my dad to the opposite side of the hallway. "Gavin, honey, go in your room." my mom instructed, tears cascading down her cheeks again and I immediately did as she asked. I leaned my forehead against the closed door and allowed tears to flow freely from my eyes.

"Gavin?" I heard his voice whisper.

"Jake?" I gasped, spinning around. He was sitting on my window seat, his hands folded in his lap. He quickly stood and I ran to him, jumping in his open arms. I buried my face in his chest as he rubbed his hands up and down my back.

"Shh, it's okay, Baby." he whispered.

"W-why'd you come back?" I choked on my tears.

"I forgot my cell phone." he sighed. "And, I'm glad I did."

"I-I don't know why he's acting like this." I cried.

"It's okay." he whispered. "We're together; that's all that matters."

"B-but, what if he doesn't let me see you anymore?"

"He can't do that, Gavin." he sighed. "I've been coming over every night and he still doesn't know."

"He can't keep me away from you." he continued, wrapping his arms tighter around me.

"Gavin?" I heard my mom ask, as she opened my bedroom door.

"I thought I locked it." I whispered, as I cringed into Jake.

"I KNEW IT!" my dad screamed, making Jake tighten is grip on my shoulders. I turned my head to see my dad trying to fight off my mom's grip on his arms.

"Let Go Of Me!" he yelled, rage burning in his eyes.

"Jake, will you please take Gavin to your house for a little while?" my mom asked, struggling to keep a hold on my dad.

"Sure, Mrs. Chase." Jake nodded. I quickly let go of him and grabbed my sweat pants off my bed, pulling them on. Jake crawled over my bed and grabbed his cell phone of the nightstand, then opened my closet doors, pulling out a clean shirt and throwing it over the bed to me. I pulled it over my head as Jake crawled back over my bed.

"Come on." he said, grabbing my hand and leading me towards the window.

"I love you, Mom." I said, looking back at her as I climbed out the window.

"I love you too, sweetie." she smiled. At her point of weakness, my Dad took the chance to rip away from her. He came charging towards the window and Jake yanked on my hand. We sprinted down the beach, hand in hand, advancing on the lives I had yet to enter. Jake's family.

* * *

**Short chapter but, Chapter 7 will be up in no time! **

**Please Review!**

**~Sleek Blan~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Life vs. Love**

Three hours later…

"Gavin, would you like something to drink?" Mrs. Allen asked, walking into the living room.

"No, thank you, Mrs. Allen." I smiled.

"Okay. I'll be in the kitchen if you boys need anything."

"Thanks Mom." Jake said, squeezing my hand. After Mrs. Allen left the room, we returned our gaze to the television. We were watching some type of survival show but, I wasn't paying much attention to it. I was too worried about my mom. I just hoped that she could calm down my dad enough so, he wouldn't hurt her. He had never been a violent person, he was always the nice and caring Dad who supported me through everything. But, I guess that when his son comes out as gay, his wall crashes and the beast within attacks. It made me cringe just thinking about my Dad attacking my fragile mother.

"Are you okay, Gav?" Jake asked, running his free hand up and down my arm.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about my mom." I sighed, leaning into his side, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." he soothed.

"Jakey! Jakey! Jakey! Jakey!" came a little girl's voice. A little girl with long brown hair came skipping into the room, making Jake sit up. When her eyes fell on me she stepped back and her hands fiddled in her hair.

"Hey Lucy." Jake greeted her. "Can you say hi to my friend Gavin?"

"Hi." she squeaked, before biting down on her bottom lip. I sat up next to Jake and smiled down at her.

"Can you tell Gavin how old you are?" Jake asked, cheerily. Lucy looked at me and back to Jake, who nodded to her.

"Five!" she smiled, taking one hand from her hair and showing me her five fingers.

"Five?" I gasped, making her squeak. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." she nodded, shyly.

"You look like you're eight years old." I smiled.

"No." she laughed, shaking her head. Then, she walked up to Jake and placed her hands on his knees, still keeping her eyes on me. Jake picked her up, under her arms, and sat her down in his lap. Lucy turned over so she could curl up against Jake's chest, gripping his shirt between her fingers.

"Is this your brother, Lucy?" I asked, tapping Jake's arm. She smiled shyly and nodded her head.

"Do you like your brother?" I asked, getting closer to her.

"Um hmm." she nodded, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Me too." I whispered.

"You like Jakey?" she asked, shocked.

"Very much." I nodded, making Lucy smile. Then, she buried her face in Jake's shirt, causing him to wrap an arm around her waist, holding her close. I looked up to Jake and he was smiling down at me. I smiled back before he released my hand and brought a finger to his bottom lip, tapping it. I shook my head in return but, I still leaned in for a quick kiss. Then, the door bell rang, making Lucy jump.

"Jake, sweetie, will you get that?" Mrs. Allen called.

"Sure, Mom." Jake replied, standing and heading for the front door. I followed close behind him until he opened the door, revealing my crying mother.

"Mrs. Chase," Jake started, repositioning Lucy in his arms.

"Jake, do you think Gavin could stay with you for a few days?" she asked, her hands gripping one of my over night bags.

"Absolutely." Jake nodded.

"Gavin?" my mom asked, looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Yeah?" I answered and my mom opened her arms for a hug. I ran out the door to her and wrapped my arms tightly around her thin waist.

"We are just heading up to grandma and grandpa's for a few days and we'll be right back." she whispered. "Maybe time away will give your father some time to think."

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, sweetie, and so does your father."

"He just doesn't love who I want to be." I said, pulling out of the hug and looking back to Jake.

"He's just overwhelmed, honey. I know he will accept you." my mom said, grabbing one of my hands.

"No straight father is going to accept his gay son, Mom." I said, feeling the tears coming.

"Of course they do."

"No, Mom. Sure, they might say they accept you but, that doesn't mean they aren't dreading it on the inside. Sure, they might hug you but, they're wondering if you like it more than you should. Sure, they say that they love you for who you are but, they know that they'd love you more if you were who they wanted you to be."

"Honey, that's not true. Your father does love you for who you are, he's just confused right now. Give him some time." she pleaded, gripping my hand tighter.

"Okay." I sighed, looking past her, to our red station wagon sitting in the driveway. My father sat in the driver's seat, his fingers tapping on the steering wheel. His face showed mixed emotions but, he refused to look at us.

"We'll be back soon." she said, wrapping me in another hug before handing me the overnight bag she packed.

"I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too." she smiled back. "Bye, Jake." she waved.

"Bye, Mrs. Chase. Have a nice trip." he called as she walked back to the car.

I waited on the porch until they drove out of sight, before turning around and walking back inside. I heard Jake close the door as I dropped my bag at the foot of the stairs. I stared down at my feet as what just happened sunk in. My parents had to leave the state so my dad could love me again.

"Gavin?" Jake asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah?" I answered, my voice cracking. I heard Lucy run out of the room before I felt Jake wrap his arms around my waist.

"Everything is going to be okay." he whispered, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"I hope you're right." I sighed, placing my hands over his and playing with his fingers.

"Let's take your bag up to my room, okay?" he whispered, squeezing my waist.

"Okay." I sighed, allowing him to release my waist and pick up my bag off the floor.

"Come on." he said, grabbing my hand and pulling me up the stairs. He entered through the first door on the right, pulling me along with him. He had a large, four post bed covered with pure white sheets and a large window that resembled mine. As Jake set my bag next to the bed, I spotted a picture frame that held a picture of Jake and I, on the nightstand. He had his arms wrapped around my waist from behind while I took the picture. It was one of the many days that I've spent with him, captured in a picture.

"So, what do you want to do?" Jake asked, sitting down on the edge of his bed.

"Is it okay if I take a nap? It's been a stressful morning."

"Sure. Come here." he said, scooting back so he could lean back against the head board, before tapping the bed beside him.

"You don't have to stay with me." I said, while climbing on the bed.

"I want to." he smiled as I laid down next to him. I rested my arm over his waist and laid my head down on his chest. He began to rub soothing circles over my back as I closed my eyes. Within minutes I was lost in a comfortable sleep.

Four hours later, I was jerked awake by a crack of thunder. The lights were off in Jake's room but, the television was turned on. There were two cartoon princesses speaking to one another on the screen so I turned my head to look up at Jake. He was smiling down at me while Lucy was curled up into his side, gripping his shirt while she kept her eyes on the television.

"Hello." Jake husked. "How was your nap?"

"Good." I smiled. I quickly leaned up and pecked him on the lips before relaxing and resting my head on his chest again.

After a few minutes off staring at the television, my phone started ringing. I inhaled deeply as I sat up and retrieved my phone from my pocket. An unfamiliar number lit up the screen but, I still answered.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Is this Gavin Chase?" came a deep voice.

"This is he. Who is this?" I asked, looking to Jake, who was staring at me with furrowed eyebrows.

"I'm Officer Bentley. Are your parents Jeremy and Abigail Chase?"

"Yes, Officer Bentley, they are my parents. Is something wrong?" I asked, as Jake placed his hand on my knee, lightly squeezing it.

"And, you live at 2753 Parker Avenue, correct?" he asked.

"Yes, but why are you asking me this?" I asked, grabbing Jake's hand.

"Son," the officer sighed.

"Is my mom okay?" I asked, my voice cracking. Jake immediately sat up and pulled Lucy into his lap, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Gavin," the officer sighed again. "I'm sorry but, I must inform you that both of your parents were in a fatal car accident in New Mexico."

"What?" my voice was high as tears began to trickle down my cheeks.

"Son, we're going to come pick you up and bring you down to the station. Are you at home?"

"No, but I will be. Goodbye, Officer Bentley." I cried, before closing my phone and tossing onto the bed beside me. My body was shaking out of control as I brought my free hand to my eyes, covering them. I choked on my obnoxious sobs for the next few minutes, until Jake squeezed my hand.

"Gavin? What happened?" he spoke softly. His voice sent a rush of adrenaline through my body and I quickly jumped off the bed, running out of his bedroom.

"Gavin!" he called, as I stumbled down the stairs.

"Gavin, Honey? Is everything okay?" Mrs. Allen spoke before I ripped open the front door and went running into the pouring rain. _This couldn't be right. My parents couldn't be dead. This has to be a mistake. _

* * *

**Reviews mean the World!**

**~Sleek Blan~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Life vs. Love**

**Jake's POV**

"Mom, where's Gavin?" I panicked as I bounded down the stairs.

"Honey, he just left. What's wrong, he seemed distressed?"

"I don't know, but I need to be with him." I said, worriedly. "Where are your keys?" I asked, striding into the kitchen.

"Honey, the weather's getting bad, I don't want you out there."

"And, I don't want Gavin getting hurt!" I yelled, turning to her with pleading eyes.

"On the counter." she sighed, pointing to the keys to her Mustang. I ran to the keys and slid them off the counter.

"Thanks, I'll call you when I find him." I called as I sprinted to the door.

"Jakey?" Lucy whined, stopping me in my tracks.

"What, Lu?" I asked, my hand tightly gripping the door handle.

"Where are you going?" she asked, holding her stuffed bunny tight to her chest.

"Jakey is going over to Gavin's for a little while." I said, releasing the handle and walking up to her, bending down so I was eye level with her.

"Can I come?" she asked, biting her bottom lip.

"Maybe next time, Lu. I promise I'll be home soon." I whispered, wrapping my arms around her. I quickly kissed her on the cheek before standing up and striding to the door.

"Bye Jakey!" she waved.

"Bye Lu." I smiled. "I love you."

"I love you!" she squeaked. I ripped the door open and sprinted to the parked Mustang in our driveway. I quickly pulled open the door and jumped in the drivers seat, turning the key in the ignition and immediately steering out of the driveway. I drove as fast as I could, with the pouring rain obstructing my view. When I reached Gavin's house, there was a police cruiser in the driveway and the lights were on in the front room of his house. I pulled into his driveway, parking next to the cruiser. I could see Gavin sitting on the couch while an officer had an arm wrapped around his shoulders. There was another officer standing in front of them, looking worried, which quickened my pace. I pushed open the front door and everyone's head shot up.

"Jake!" Gavin gasped, jumping up and running to me. He wrapped his arms tight around my waist and buried his face in my chest. I slowly wrapped my arms around his shoulders, looking back and forth between the officers.

"You're all he asked about." one officer stated.

"He didn't want anyone but, you." the other officer added.

"Gavin, what happened?" I asked, stroking his blonde hair.

"M-my p-parents are d-dead." he shook.

"What?" I gasped.

"They were killed in a car accident, a few miles off the border of New Mexico." the officer, sitting down, said.

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry." I said, squeezing my arms tighter around his shaking body. Tears brimmed my eyes, as I thought of the mother I became very fond of, dead. I gently pulled Gavin over to the couch where I eased him down onto the cushions, beside me. He swung his legs over mine and buried his face in my neck, like Lucy would when she was scared. I kept my arms tight around his waist as he dampened my shirt with his tears.

"It's unfortunate but, we're going to have to take him to an orphanage in a few days." the officer sitting beside me stated.

"What? N-No." I shook, wrapping my arms tighter around Gavin's waist.

"His grandparents are far to elderly to be taking care of a teenager and we can't contact any of his relatives. It's his best option." the officer said, resting a hand on my shoulder.

"H-he can stay with me. He's not going to an orphanage." I said, holding the shaking boy in my arms closer.

"Don't let them take me away, Jake." Gavin whispered, slightly choking on his sobs.

"If that's what he wants." the other officer nodded.

"Is that what you want, Gavin?" I asked, looking down at him.

"I want to stay with you." he said, playing with the hem of my shirt.

"Alright," the officer beside me said." We'll be back in a few days to pack up the house. Take what he wants before then and we'll put everything else in storage."

"Okay." I agreed. "Thank you."

"We'll come by and check up on him soon." he said, standing from the couch and placing a hand on Gavin's back. "Good luck." he smiled before he and his partner exited the house. I waited until I saw the lights of their cruiser disappear before loosening my grip around Gavin.

"Honey?" I whispered, pushing the blonde hair from his eyes.

"M-My mom is g-gone." he choked, his body convulsing.

"I know, baby." I sighed, prying one of his hands from my shirt and interlacing our fingers.

"What am I going to do with out her?" he asked, his voice cracking.

"I don't know, but I'm going to be here for you, Gavin. Me and my family will always be there for you."

"Okay." he whispered. It was going to take him a while to accept my family as his own, but just having one was what was best for him. I gently released his hand and slid it under his legs, while my other was placed firmly on his lower back.

"Put your arms around my neck, baby." I spoke softly and he did as I asked. I swiftly stood up from the couch and Gavin buried his face in my chest, before I began to walk down the hall towards his room. When we entered his room, I carefully laid his head down on the pillows.

"Where's your suitcase, honey?" I asked, as I watched Gavin wrap his arms tightly around his waist.

"U-under the bed." he shook. I rubbed my hand over his side before pulling the large suitcase out from under his bed. I quickly pulled every article of clothing from his closet and threw it in his suitcase, thinking that there would be a better time to fold it all. I tossed in his shoes before moving to his desk. I unplugged his laptop and placed in gently in the suitcase.

"What else do you want to take, honey?" I asked, turning around to face him.

"T-top two drawers and p-pictures." he said, pointing to his desk. I pulled open the first drawer and it was stuffed full of his socks and underwear. I emptied the drawer into the suitcase before opening the second. All that sat in the drawer was a wooden box. I looked back at Gavin and he weakly smiled while playing with his fingers. I carefully pulled the box from the drawer and placed it in the suitcase beside his laptop. I quickly plucked the picture frames from his desk and nightstand, placing them safely in the suitcase. I zipped the suitcase closed and pulled it out of the room. I placed it next to the front door before jogging back to Gavin's room.

"Ready?" I whispered, climbing on the bed beside him. I laid down next to him and placed a hand over his.

"I-I think so." he said, tears still trickling down his cheeks. I rested my head on his shoulder, running my hand over the length of his arm for the next few minutes. I wanted him to be fully ready to leave his home; that he only had the chance to live in for two months.

"I-I'm ready now." he whispered, grabbing my hand in his. I slowly rolled off the bed and slid one hand under his legs and the other under his back again. I scooted him to the edge of the bed before lifting him, moving towards the door.

"I love you, Jake." he breathed, wrapping his arms around my neck.

"I love you too." I smiled, setting him on his feet in the entry. I opened the front door to reveal the still angry storm. I took the handle of Gavin's suitcase in one hand and reached my other hand back to him. He took one last look around the room before walking up beside me. He flicked off the lights before leaning into me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I wrapped my arm tightly around his waist and we stepped out into the rain. I supported most of his weight as we rushed to the Mustang waiting in the driveway. I set down his suitcase and opened the door for him, keeping an arm around his waist until he was sitting in the passenger seat. I slammed the passenger door shut and rushed around the car, throwing the suitcase in the trunk before running to the drivers side. I wiped open the door and slummed into my seat, quickly closing the door and turning on the car.

"Gavin?" I asked the boy who was staring out the window.

"Yeah?" he whispered, keeping his gaze on the falling rain.

"Everything is going to get better, honey." I said, reaching to grab his hand. His weak fingers interlaced with mine as he turned his gaze to meet mine.

"Thank you." he breathed, with a weak smile. I smiled back before pulling the car out of the driveway and turning it back to our newly shared family.

* * *

**Please Review! **

**~Sleek Blan~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Life vs. Love**

As Jake pulled his mother's Mustang into his driveway, Gavin's sobs and earlier shaking returned. Jake quickly jumped out of the car and retrieved Gavin's suitcase before hurrying to open the passenger door.

"Baby, come on." Jake rushed, holding a hand out to Gavin, who tightly gripped the cold fingers. He pulled Gavin out of the car and held him close to his side as he advanced on the front door of his home.

"Jacob!" his mother called as she opened the front door. Then, a large weight pressed down on Gavin's shoulders and he collapsed to his knees on the sidewalk.

"Gavin." Jake gasped.

"I Killed Them, Jake!" Gavin shrieked, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"What?" Jake breathed.

"I Killed My Parents!" he cried. "The only reason they left was because of me."

"Gavin, this has nothing to do with you." Jake said, dropping to his knees in front of the sobbing boy.

"I killed them." Gavin breathed.

"No, Gavin." Jake insisted, taking Gavin's hands in his. "You didn't kill them, Honey."

"They died because my Dad had to leave the state to love me again. It's my fault he had to leave. It's my fault that I'm gay. It's my fault that I'm in love with you, Jake. It's my fault they're dead."

"No, Baby, No." Jake said, pulling Gavin into a tight hug. "This is your Dad's fault, honey, not yours. He didn't want to accept who you are and that's why they're dead. This isn't your fault."

"Then why do I feel this way? Why do I want to blame everything on me?"

"Because, Gavin, you think you're the one at fault. You think that loving me is something that can't be accepted by others."

"But, it can't be accepted, Jake. It just can't." Gavin sobbed.

"Honey," Jake sighed. "Your mother accepted you. She loved you for you are and she didn't expect you to change."

"B-But she's still dead." Gavin whispered, gripping Jake's shirt between his fingers.

"I know." Jake sighed. "But, my family is here for you. I'm here for you, Gavin."

"I love you." Gavin cried, before a large crack of thunder boomed overhead.

"Boys, Get In Here!" Mrs. Allen called.

"I love you too, Baby." Jake said, releasing from their tight embrace and picking Gavin up under his arms, pulling him to his feet. He dragged his drenched lover into the warmth of his home, where Lucy was standing in the entry with an arm full of towels. She walked up to Gavin and held a towel out to him.

"Here, Gavin." she chirped. Gavin's shaking hand reached for the towel but, Jake quickly intercepted him. He wrapped the towel tightly around Gavin's shoulders before grabbing another towel from Lucy. He shook it through Gavin's hair before using it to gently wipe the tears from his cheeks.

"Jakey, that's your towel." Lucy whined.

"Will you get me another one, Lu?" Jake asked, running the towel through his own hair.

"Okay." she nodded, before running off towards the kitchen.

"Jacob?" Mrs. Allen asked, placing her hand on her son's shoulder.

"Yeah?" Jake answered, turning towards his mother.

"What happened to him?" she asked, staring at the shaking boy beside Jake.

"Let me get him to bed and then I'll tell you."

"Alright." she nodded before kissing her son on the cheek and leaving the room.

"Jakey?" Lucy tugged on Jake's pant leg, getting his attention.

"Yeah, Lu?" he answered, looking down at her and she stood up on her tip toes to hand him a dry towel. He took it from her with a smile and rubbed it over his chest before wrapping the towel around his shoulders.

"Come on, Lu. Let's get to bed." Jake said, holding out his arms. Lucy jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Gavin?" Jake whispered, to the sad boy who was staring down at his feet.

"Hmm?" Gavin hummed.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" Jake asked, softly. Gavin nodded in return and Jake held out his hand. Gavin quickly took Jake's hand in his and interlaced their fingers, feeling safer. While Jake led Gavin up the stairs, Lucy wrapped her arms around Jake's neck and stared down at Gavin, wondering why he looked so depressed.

"Can Jakey have a kiss, Lu?" Jake asked as they reached the second floor. Lucy quickly pecked Jake on the cheek before he set her on her feet.

"Go get your pajamas on and I'll come tuck you in." he said, unlacing his fingers with Gavin's and wrapping his arm around the shaking boy's waist.

"Okay, Jakey." she chirped, before scurrying off towards her room.

"Come on, Baby." Jake whispered, pulling Gavin into his room. Gavin leaned back against the bed and Jake brought his hands to the hem of Gavin's soaked tee. Gavin weakly lifted his arms above his head and Jake pulled the shirt over his head, throwing it to the floor beside the bed. He moved to untying the string on Gavin's sweatpants and he quickly pulled them to the floor, allowing Gavin to kick them next to his tee. Gavin now stood only in his green boxers; his arms tightly wrapped around his waist. Jake quickly pulled a dry tee and sweatpants from his closet, helping Gavin dress himself. Jake helped his upset lover onto the bed before changing into a dry set of clothing. He pulled the blankets up to Gavin's waist and kissed his forehead before heading out of the room and across the hall to Lucy's room.

"Lu?" he asked, tapping on the door. Receiving no answer, he pushed the door open to see his sister sitting Indian style on her bed, hugging her stuffed bunny tight to her chest while tears fell from her eyes. Jake quickly rushed into the room, sitting on the bed next to Lucy and pulling her into his lap.

"What's wrong, Lu?" Jake asked, holding her close.

"Why is Gavy sad?" she hiccupped.

"He's just having a bad day." Jake answered, disappointed that he couldn't tell Lucy the truth.

"C-Can Lucy make Gavy feel better?" she asked, petting the head of her stuffed bunny.

"If you want to."

"I do." Lucy whispered. Jake immediately stood from Lucy's bed, carrying her to his doorway before setting her on her feet. He lightly pushed her into the room before she hesitantly walked around the bed, facing the crying boy.

"Gavy?" she whispered, keeping her distance. Gavin removed his gaze from the wall to look down at Lucy.

"Are you sad?" she asked, already knowing the answer. Gavin nodded, using his shaking hands to pull the blankets close to his face. Lucy looked down at her stuffed bunny, smiling, before walking closer to Gavin.

"This is William." she said, setting her bunny on the edge of the bed, beside Gavin's waist. "He makes me feel good when I'm sad." she whispered, pushing the bunny closer to Gavin. "I want you to have him." One of Gavin's hands released the blanket he was gripping and used it to slowly grab William, pulling him to his chest. Lucy gave Gavin one last smile before skipping out of the room, leaving Gavin to cry into the fur of his new stuffed friend.

* * *

**Reviews mean the World!**

**~Sleek Blan~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Life vs. Love**

**Jake's POV**

Tears filled my eyes as I watched my five year old sister comfort my sixteen year old boyfriend. Seeing how much she was growing up made me incredibly proud of her. But seeing Gavin so incapable of expressing anything but sadness wrenched at my heart. He held William as if he was holding onto his childhood with all of the strength he had left. His mother rested in his childhood and he didn't have the strength to let go of her. She was the only member of his family who accepted us and letting her acceptance go was something not even I could give away without a fight. Gavin was fighting for something that was no longer within his reach.

" Gavin?" I whispered, crawling onto the bed. He made no sudden movements so I laid down behind him, draping an arm over his waist. I rested my cheek on his shoulder and listened to his uneven breathing and constant chokes as tears continued to fall from his eyes.

When his sobs began to slow, I took a chance to look up at him. His blonde locks stuck to his dampened cheeks, his blood shot eyes stared blankly at the curtains that hung in front of the large window and his chin quivered, threatening him until he finally gave in to shedding more tears. Lifting my head, I found the closest, exposed skin and sunk my dry lips into his bicep. After slowly removing my lips, I rubbed my cheek into the cold skin.

"I love you." his raspy voice spoke. My eyes immediately darted up to his.

"I love you too, baby." I smiled, brushing the wet hair from his cheeks.

"Jacob!" I heard my mother whisper from the doorway. Turning over, I connected gaze with her piercing eyes. She obviously didn't like my current position, so I quickly kissed Gavin on the cheek and rolled out of bed. My mother grabbed me by the bicep and yanked me into the hallway.

"Owe! Mom, let go!" I gasped, keeping my voice down as well as I could.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she growled, keeping her grip tight on my arm.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused at her angered state.

"I will not have you and Gavin sleeping together under my roof, young man! Your little sister is sleeping across the hall and-"

"Mom, we weren't-"

"Don't interrupt me!" she snapped, squeezing my arm tighter.

"What if Lucy had a bad dream, Jacob? You know damn well that she will come to you first!"

"Mom, I was just tucking him in! For God's sake, his parents just died and I can't fucking kiss my boyfriend good night?" I growled back. She immediately released my arm and stumbled backwards after she processed my words.

"His parents-what?" she gasped, shock etched firmly on her face.

"Gavin ran from the house tonight because the cops called him, saying that both of them we're killed in a car accident. Mom, he was going to be sent to an orphanage if I hadn't showed up!"

"Oh, honey." she whimpered, pulling me into a tight hug.

"I just want him to be okay, Mom." I cried, tears beginning to flood my eyes. "He's so devastated that I don't think he'll ever be happy again. He's blaming himself for their death and I just-I…"

"Shh, honey it's okay." she soothed. "Gavin's going to be fine and he can stay with us for as long as he wants."

"I want him to stay forever." I whispered, more to myself than my mother.

"Oh, Jacob," she almost laughed. "You really love him, don't you?"

"Of course I do." I looked up at her puzzled. "He's my everything, Mom."

"My little baby's in love." she smiled widely, before pulling me into a bone crushing embrace.

"Okay, okay, Mom!" I chuckled, pulling out of the hug. I turned to re-enter my bedroom when she grabbed my bicep again.

"Honey, I want you to sleep downstairs tonight."

"What?!" I gasped, almost angrily.

"Get your pillow and I'll set the blankets up on the couch." she finished, turning down the stairs, leaving no time for me to protest. I huffed a sigh and turned on my heel, heading back into my bedroom. Gavin's eyes met mine as I entered the room, William squeezed tight to his chest. I grabbed the corner of my pillow, never breaking my gaze with Gavin. I shot him a sympathetic smile, sighing to myself.

"I love you. Sleep tight, baby." I turned to leave, but just before my pillow left the bed, it yanked me back. I turned back towards the bed to see that Gavin was leaning across it; one hand clutching tightly to the end of my pillow while the other kept a steady grip on William.

"You aren't staying?" his voice cracked, tears brimming his eyes.

"N-Not tonight," I stuttered. "I have to sleep downstairs."

"Why?" he whined. I quickly jumped on the bed and crawled towards him. Gavin leaned back on his elbows, still keeping his fingers gripped around my feather pillow. I leaned forward on my knees and took Gavin's cheeks in my hands, pressing our foreheads together.

"I'm so sorry, baby." I whispered. "My mom wants me to sleep on the couch tonight. I promise I will work something out with her, but if you need me, please come down stairs and get me."

"Okay." he whispered, his bottom lip quivering.

"No, baby, no." I begged, pulling back. "Please, baby, don't cry." Gavin released my pillow and used his hand to wipe under his eyes. He laid back against the pillows, rolling onto his side and pulling William close to his face. Sighing, I tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, then leaned in to place a kiss on his forehead. I slowly crawled off the bed, making sure that Gavin was going to be okay before I left him for the night. Hugging my pillow tight to my chest, I took one last look at Gavin before turning out of my bedroom. I hesitated at the top of the stairs, wanting to spin around and run back into my bedroom, kissing the life out of Gavin until we passed out together and slept in each others arms. But I had to stop thinking like this. Gavin's upset and far from in the mood to make out. Sighing yet again, I descended the stairs, crossing the foyer and meeting my mother in the living room.

"Hi, sweetheart." she greeted. "How's Gavin?"

"How do you think he is?" I shot back, throwing my pillow on the couch.

"Honey, don't be angry with me. Gavin needs some time alone."

"What he needs is me!" I growled, clenching my fists.

"Now, Jacob, just sit down!" she argued, crossing her arms over her chest. I collapsed back on the couch, covering my eyes with my shaking hands.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, my voice cracking. "I just-I hate seeing him cry."

The next hour consisted of my mother comforting me as I fought against my tears. I never thought anything or anyone could effect me in such a way. Gavin means the absolute world to me and seeing him upset is the worst feeling. The tears of agony in his eyes is like I knife in the chest; unbearable.

I laid back on the couch while my mom relaxed in the recliner. We were watching a special on the discovery channel when my mom muted the program. She sat up in her chair and extended her neck.

"Mom?" I asked, sitting up.

"Shh," she hushed me. I strained to listen to what she might have heard, but all I heard was the dead of silence.

"Is it Lu?"

"Shh," she hushed again. Creases molded into her forehead before she leaned back in her recliner again.

"Mom, what was-"

"JAKE!!!" Gavin's shriek ripped through the house.

"Gavin?!" I yelled, jumping over the couch and sprinting towards the stairs. I took them two at a time, my heart rate picking up with each step.

"Gavin? Baby?" I panicked, sprinting the short distance from the landing to my bedroom door. I ran through the doorway, launching onto the bed where Gavin was curled into a tight ball. William was gripped tight between Gavin's fingers, sobs ripping through his throat.

"Baby, baby, baby," I repeated, crawling over to him, pulling him into my arms. I pressed his head to my chest, wrapping a leg around his waist. He threw William aside and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist as a heart breaking whimper left his lips. I kept one arm wrapped around his shoulders while the other kept his head pressed against my chest.

"D-Don't leave m-me, e-ever again-n." he choked on his sobs, clinging to me as tightly as he could.

"Never, Gavin, never." I breathed, my heart rate finally decreasing. "Baby, what happened?"

"I-I had…n-nothing." he shook, his fingers gripping the back of my shirt.

"Jacob?" I heard my mother whisper from the doorway. I slowly looked over my shoulder, her pain stricken face causing me to tighten my grip on Gavin.

"Is everything okay?"

"What do you think?" I whimpered, a tear rolling down my cheek.

"Just sleep here, Honey. He needs you." she sighed before walking from the room.

I took my time, gently pulling the comforter back while keeping an arm around Gavin. Carefully lying on my back, I pulled him down to lay against my chest. He quickly reached for my left hand, interlacing our fingers. Pressing his nose to the skin of my neck, his breathing began to slow and I wrapped a strong arm around his waist, protecting my world.

* * *

**Reviews mean the World(: **

**~Sleek Blan~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Gavin's POV**

Two months later…

I gently awoke from my peaceful sleep with my head nestled in the crook of Jake's neck. It had been a long while since I had slept through the night without being shaken awake by Jake. My overwhelming dreams had caused me to shriek into the darkness of his room at the early hours of the morning.

I took in a deep breath, clenching my muscles as I breathed in Jake's wonderful scent. Exhaling, I relaxed into him, wiggling the fingers of my right hand to rest in his left armpit. I lay like this for a moment then rose up to press my lips to Jake's jaw line. It had been so long since I had kissed him. My parents' death had crushed my spirits and all motives of giving Jake the love he deserved. He did everything he could to make me happy, even if I chose to ignore his efforts. It was my turn to love him unconditionally and thank him for everything he's done for me.

"I love you so much, Jacob." I whispered against the skin of his neck.

"Mm, Baby." Jake groaned, his arms wrapping themselves tighter around my waist. He gave my waist one last squeeze before relaxing, his head falling to the side. I pressed my nose into Jake's neck, chuckling lightly at his unconscious state. I was finally beginning to feel more like myself. I pressed my lips one last time to Jake's jaw line before gently removing myself from his arms. I crawled off the bed and plucked William from the nightstand before entering the bathroom. I flipped on the light and quietly closed the door. After turning the dial on the shower to warm, I stepped out of my boxers and pulled my t-shirt over my head. I placed William on the bathroom counter before climbing into the shower.

I wrapped a green towel tightly around my waist as I stepped from the shower. The whole experience had been a blur, my thoughts drowning my senses. I wasn't sure if I shampooed or soaped, but the hot water on my skin felt incredible with my returning happiness. I clutched William tightly to my chest as I exited the bathroom. I looked to Jake's sleeping form and sighed to myself. I shuffled to our shared closet and quietly pulled open the doors. I dropped the towel to my ankles and plucked a pair of blue boxers from a basket that sat on the floor of the closet, sliding them over my legs to rest against my hips.

"Mm, baby cakes, you're so gorgeous." Jake mumbled from the bed as I pulled one of his gray sweatshirts over my head.

"Baby cakes?" I chuckled, turning towards him. He had a silly grin on his face as he stared at me with tired eyes.

"That's what I said." Jake smiled, sitting up against the head board. I smiled back at him before hopping onto the bed beside him. I pressed a sloppy kiss to his cheek, swinging a leg over his waist. I sat back on his thighs, my hands resting themselves on his hips.

"Somebody's happy this morning." Jake observed, wrapping his hands around my wrists, rubbing his thumbs over my skin.

"It feels good." I sighed, sliding my hands up his bare chest. Jake moved his hands to rest on my hips as mine clutched his shoulders. I pressed my lips to his before relaxing my body atop his.

"God, I didn't realize how much I missed that." Jake breathed as he pulled from the kiss. I chuckled lightly at his statement, placing sloppy kisses down his neck. I rested my head on his shoulder after reaching his collarbone.

"I've missed it too." I sighed, allowing Jake's hands to slide under my sweatshirt. He pressed his lips to my forehead as his fingers began to massage the strained muscles of my back. I hadn't realized how tense I was until Jake's fingers sent me into a coma.

"I love you so much, Gavin. You have no idea how excited I am that you're feeling better." he whispered, wrapping his strong arms around my waist.

"I love you more." I smiled, cupping a hand around his neck.

"You did not just say that." Jake laughed, his vocal cords vibrating against my palm.

"Oh, but I did." I chuckled, planting a kiss under his chin.

"Well," he began, flipping us over so he could straddle my waist. "That's the biggest lie I've ever heard."

"How so?" I questioned, my smile lines throbbing.

"Because it's totally obvious that I love you_ way_ more than you love me." I rolled my eyes before gripping his shoulders and pushing him onto his back. I wrapped my fingers around his wrists and pressed them to the comforter above his head, leaning into him so our noses were pressed together.

"Now _that_ is the lie of the century, my dear." I breathed against his lips. Jake leaned up for a kiss, but I quickly pressed down on his wrists and dodged it.

"No fair!" Jake whined, pouting his bottom lip.

"Just admit that I love you more." I smirked.

"Never." he growled, furrowing his eyebrows and attempting to release his wrists from my grip, but I just pressed them further into the mattress. Then, the last thing I expected happened. Jake glared deep into my eyes before relaxing beneath me and turning his gaze away from mine. I looked down to his anger stricken profile with disbelief. I sat back on Jake's thighs and released his wrists, rubbing my fingers into the back of my neck.

"Baby, don't be mad at me." I spoke, a lump forming in my throat. His angered features turned to face me and they slowly relaxed into a smile.

"Sucker." Jake breathed, before quickly gripping my biceps and rolling us over. He held me down at my elbows and pressed his shins into my thighs, securing me to the bed.

"I'm sorry, Baby." he chuckled, pressing his nose to the skin of my neck.

"For once, will I ever get to win?" I sighed.

"Gavin," Jake whispered, pressing his lips to the shell of my ear. "you always win."

"Do not." I huffed.

"Fine." he said, sitting back to look at me. "I'll let you win, but just this once."

"So you agree that I love you more?" I smiled up at him.

"No," he chuckled, leaning back on his heels and falling back onto the pillows. "but," he leaned forward and gripped my wrists, pulling me on top of him. "I'll let you be on top for once."

"You're an ass." I laughed, pecking him on the lips.

"Hey, I'm letting you win, you should be nice to me." he smiled, placing his hands behind his head. I used this opportunity to strike him in the sides with my pointer fingers. Jake shrieked but I continued to poke my fingers into his sensitive sides. He burst into laughter and begged me to stop. Nevertheless, I continued to playfully torture him. Jake wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me tight against his chest in attempt to stop me. My fingers ignored his efforts and played along his ribs as if they were piano keys.

"Gavin!" Jake gasped. "Please!"

"What? What was that? You want me to stop?" I teased, continuing to tickle him.

"Yes! Please Gavin! You win!"

"I don't believe you." I sang.

"I'll do anything, please!" Jake said between laughs.

"Anything?" I asked.

"Anything!" he shouted. I immediately stopped my attack on his sides and fought my way out of his grip. Jake opened his mouth to speak, but I left him no room to react as I plunged my hands beneath his head and gripped the roots of his hair. His words caught in his throat as I clamped down on his hair.

"Make me the happiest man in the world." I spoke, staring deep into his eyes. His strained features softened into a smile.

"I'll do my best," Jake sighed. "any and everyday." A smirk flashed across my features before I dipped my head and quickly captured his lips in a kiss. My grip on his hair softened as his fingers slid underneath my sweatshirt. I opened my mouth into the next kiss and breathed hot, needy air into his throat. Our kisses got deeper with each passing second and we began to grind against one another. Jake's fingers massaged their way down my chest causing my toes to curl and a hot sensation to churn in my stomach. My lack of affection was catching up with me as I slid my tongue into Jake's mouth. My fingers groped at his hot skin and a deep, unsatisfied moan poured into his mouth with the next kiss. I hadn't realized how much I had been needing Jake's affection. At this point, it seemed as if I would do anything to be closer to him. Any thoughts of the last two months slipped from my mind as my sweatshirt slid over my head and onto the bed beside us. Jake's deprived state shown through as he began to rub his hands over every inch of exposed skin on my body. His eager hands tugged at my boxers. Another moan ripped through my throat as my tongue entangled with his and I pushed my hips deep into Jake's. He understood my incoherent noises and immediately stripped us both of our boxers. As our hot, naked flesh pressed together, an incredible sensation crippled my body. My back arched and my mouth fell wide open. My cheek plastered itself against Jake's as a grunt of ecstasy fell from my lips.

"Jacob." I whispered, my fingers gripping themselves tightly to his biceps.

"Baby," he breathed. "We…we have to stop." his hands clamped down on my hips. He was holding back, restraining himself from continuing. I sunk onto his damp chest, my mouth wide as I strained to catch my breath.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, his erection still pressed into my stomach.

"I don't know what came over me." I breathed, my eyebrows furrowing.

"I do." Jake chuckled. "I'm not even sure how I stopped myself."

"Me neither," I sighed. I pushed myself up and sat back against Jake's bent knees. I watched as he rubbed his fingers into his temples before he looked down at our still throbbing erections.

"God damnit, Jacob!" I huffed, quickly wrapping my fingers tightly around his hard shaft. His mouth fell open and his hands immediately gripped at the sheets. "Why'd you have to stop? It was getting so good." I sighed, nonchalantly running my hand up and down his shaft. I felt the muscles in his thighs flex and his body shift beneath me.

"Ga-Ga-Gav" he stuttered, one of his shaking hands, releasing its grip on the sheets.

"Huh? Did you say something?" I questioned, the pace on my hand picking up speed. Jake's words morphed into labored breaths, his fingers finding their way to my knee cap.

"Gavin," he groaned, his back arching.

"Jakey?" Lucy happily called from the other side of the door. Both Jake and I gaped at each other before we quickly began scrambling about the bed. Jake pulled the comforter up to cover us as I stuffed our clothes under the sheets. Jake cleared his throat before answering, "Yes, Lu?" I heard the door creak open before Lucy came skipping around the corner.

"Jakey, I want Cheerios!" she cheered, jumping up and down beside the bed.

"Okay, Lu, Gavy and I will be downstairs in a few minutes and then we'll have Cheerios." he spoke calmly.

"Yay!" she hopped one last time before running from the room and bounding down the stairs. Jake and I sighed with relief and I rolled over so I could rest my head on his chest.

"That serves as a very good reason why we shouldn't have continued." Jake whispered. "No thanks to you."

"Hey!" I said, sitting up. "This is all your fault!"

"Is not!" he protested.

"Umm, yes it is. You were the one who ripped my clothes off in the first place!"

"Whoa, I don't think so. You were the one who kissed me! You started this whole ordeal." Jake countered.

"Ordeal? I thought it was quite enjoyable up until you made me stop!"

"You mean, tried to make you stop! Trying to jack me off in front of my sister wasn't exactly stopping!"

"I did not do that in front of your sister, you sicko! I was just trying to be helpful!"

"Helpful?" he chuckled. "You know how you can be fucking helpful?"

"How?"

"Kiss me already!" Jake smiled. We both chuckled as I allowed my head to fall until my nose was lightly resting atop Jake's.

"I hate you." I laughed before pressing my lips to his.

"God, I'm so happy you're back." Jake breathed, pulling from the kiss.

* * *

**Reviews are much appreciated! I'm so excited to be back. I whipped this chapter out of my ass in like two hours. I hope I can keep up with my other stories and hopefully finish this one soon! I cannot believe it's been so long.**

**~Sleek Blan~**


End file.
